We Are Broken
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Pouco depois do nascimento de Harry, Lily e James refletem sobre o mundo para o qual o trouxeram e se algum deles sobreviverá à guerra. One-shot songfic – We Are Broken, do Paramore.


**N/A**: A letra pertence ao Paramore e esta ideia me veio enquanto eu ouvia a música.

**N/T**: Tradução autorizada da fic "We Are Broken" [s/4020316/1/We_Are_Broken] da Jess.91.

* * *

><p><strong>Nós Estamos Quebrados<strong>

_Fanfic por Jess.91_

_Tradução por Gika_

Lily Potter estava parada de pé na porta dos fundos de sua pequena casa, olhando para fora através do pequeno jardim. A grama estava ligeiramente alta, mas as plantas dispersas pela pequena área não estavam amontoadas desordenadamente. O sol tinha acabado de nascer e o vento estava frio, mas Lily não pensou em ir para dentro.

Em vez disso, ela ficou assistindo o sol subir ao céu devagar, como se a ascensão fosse cobrada. Outro dia, ela se pegou pensando. Outro dia de perigo e medo e morte.

O mundo, o mundo dela, o mágico e secreto mundo que ela amava desde os seus onze anos estava terrivelmente bagunçado. Era agosto e há apenas algumas semanas ela havia trazido um filho para este mundo. Para um mundo onde o futuro era incerto, para um mundo cheio de dor, perda, tormento.

Ela mal conseguia organizar seus pensamentos e não se preocupava em exprimir seus medos para James, mas Lily estava amedrontada com a ideia de perder sua pequena família. Ela era uma mãe nova, casada com alguém que ela amava além da vida e que sentia o mesmo por ela. Ela deveria estar feliz, cantando e dançando pela casa, não assistindo ao sol nascer porque não conseguia dormir.

_I am outside_

(Eu estou do lado de fora)

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

(E estive esperando pelo sol)

_With my wide eyes_

(Com os meus olhos abertos)

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

(Eu vi mundo que não se pertencem)

_My mouth is dry, with words I cannot verbalize_

(Minha boca está seca, com palavras que não posso pronunciar)

_Tell me why we live like this_

(Me diga porque nós vivemos assim)

Ela o sentia. Ela sempre foi capaz de o sentir, mesmo quando eles tinham onze anos e ele a irritava quase ao ponto da insanidade. Naquela época, ela achava que podia senti-lo por perto porque ele era _tão_ irritante que o próprio ar tentava fugir dos arredores dele.

Quando ela cresceu um pouco e se tornou aparente que ele estava a fim dela, ela achou que sua capacidade de senti-lo era uma boa forma de ficar longe dele. E depois, quando ambos amadureceram e ele já não era mau ou irritante, mas engraçado, e ela se pegou pensando nele, ela assumiu que poderia sentir quando ele estava por perto porque tinha uma queda por ele.

Agora ela sabia que sempre fora capaz de senti-lo porque eles eram almas-gêmeas.

Ele não falou, apenas se aproximou por trás e passou seus braços ao redor dela. Ela se apoiou nele, porque ela sabia que podia.

_Keep me safe inside_

(Mantenha-me seguro por dentro)

_Your arms like towers_

(Seus braços como torres)

_Tower over me_

(Torre sobre mim)

Ela mantinha a sua varinha no bolso e sabia que ele mantinha a dele, também. Mesmo que para qualquer um que os visse eles pudessem parecer com um casal feliz e despreocupado, descontraídos assistindo ao nascer do sol relaxadamente, eles estavam tensos, ambos preparados para um ataque.

"Harry?" Ela murmurou.

"Sala de estar. No Moisés dele. Ele está seguro." James lhe assegurou baixinho.

Ele não estava seguro, Lily pensou. Nenhum deles estava, ou estaria, até que Voldemort tivesse perdido. Ela esticou os ouvidos à procura de algum barulho de seu filho e olhou para baixo quando ouviu a sua respiração, percebendo então que James estava com o monitor de bebê em mãos. Ela poderia ter relaxado, sabendo que ouviriam qualquer som de Harry pelo monitor ultrassensível, sabendo que eles tinham uma dúzia ou mais de feitiços espalhados ao redor da casa que os alertariam de qualquer presença indesejável.

Mas toda a confiança inocente de Lily havia desaparecido sem deixar vestígios e ela não relaxou. Há muito deixara de acreditar que os feitiços – não importando o quanto os livros prometessem que eles eram cem for cento eficazes – poderiam realmente mantê-los a salvo.

_Yeah, 'cause we are broken_

(Sim, porque nós estamos quebrados)

_What must we do to restore_

(O que nós devemos fazer pra restaurar)

_Our innocence_

(Nossa inocência)

_And all the promise we adored_

(E toda a promessa que adorávamos)

_Give us life again_

(Devolva-nos a vida de novo)

_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

(Pois nós só querermos estar inteiros)

Ela não podia mais aguentar, seus medos lhe desdenhavam, então guiou James para dentro em silêncio. Ela foi direto em direção à cesta de Harry, onde o pequeno garoto, desperto, olhou para ela admirado.

"Ele está bem." James murmurou, e ela assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo o tendo tirado do cesto e apertado com firmeza. "Lily, ele vai ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem."

"Você não sabe disso." Ela respondeu cansada. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando fazê-la sentir-se melhor, tentando aliviar a tensão e o medo, mas isso não funcionaria. Eles dois, no fim das contas, lutaram com a Ordem da Fênix, ambos tinham visto e feito coisas demais para acreditar em promessas vazias e garantias ingênuas.

"Eu sei." James respondeu com suavidade. "Mas eu preciso acreditar nisso, Lily. Eu ficaria louco se não acreditasse. Nós vamos fazer tudo o que for preciso para manter Harry seguro, não vamos?"

"É claro. Mas e se isso não for o suficiente?" Ela se perguntou, virando-se para encará-lo enquanto finalmente externava seu pior medo.

"Vai ser o suficiente. Eu sei – e você sabe também, no seu coração – que ele vai sobreviver. Nós vamos nos certificar disso."

Ela não pôde lutar contra isso. Naquele momento, ela acreditou nele. Lily fechou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça, desesperada para manter a fé nas palavras dele, desesperada para confiar essa promessa em sua memória. Ela olhou para o teto, onde em tons fracos, cintilantes luzes coloridas lhe mostravam que os feitiços continuavam em seus lugares.

_Lock the doors_

(Tranque as portas)

_'Cause I'd like to capture this voice_

(Pois eu gostaria de captar essa voz)

_It came to me tonight_

(Que veio a mim esta noite)

_So everyone will have a choice_

(E então todo mundo terá uma chance)

_And under red lights_

(E sob as luzes vermelhas)

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged_

(Eu mostrarei a mim mesmo que isso não foi forjado)

Isso não duraria para sempre. Sua crença desesperada iria evaporar até que, de noite, ela fosse incapaz de dormir novamente. Promessas eram quebradas o tempo todo. Pessoas eram quebradas o tempo todo.

Não havia garantia de sobrevivência, nenhum lugar seguro. A guerra era intrusiva e ela não se importava com aqueles cujas vidas reivindicava.

_We're at war_

(Nós estamos em guerra)

_We live like this_

(Nós vivemos assim)

James foi até ela, como se fosse capaz de ler suas preocupações. Ele não fez mais promessas, não ofereceu mais palavras de conforto, mas colocou seus braços em volta deles dos dois, como se seu abraço fosse salvar suas vidas.

_Keep me safe inside_

(Mantenha-me seguro por dentro)

_Your arms like towers_

(Seus braços como torres)

_Tower over me_

(Torre sobre mim)

Ele odiava vê-la assim, seus pensamentos tão obscuros, sua mente tão atormentada. Odiava essa maldita guerra, as coisas que ela havia visto a haviam quebrado por dentro. Odiava que a guerra tivesse quebrado a ele, também.

"Eu amo você." Ele murmurou nos cabelos dela e a ouviu balbuciar uma resposta.

Ele não podia enfrentar o pensamento de perdê-la, de perder Harry, ou mesmo de perder a sua vida e deixá-los sozinhos. Não podia enfrentar a ideia de que seus amigos poderiam morrer. Ele preferia viver em negação, forçando-se a acreditar que eles poderiam vencer, que eles todos poderiam sobreviver e ser feliz, serem inteiros de novo.

Isso era tudo o que ele queria.

_'Cause we are broken_

(Porque nós estamos quebrados)

_What must we do to restore_

(O que nós devemos fazer pra restaurar)

_Our innocence_

(Nossa inocência)

_And all the promise we adored_

(E toda a promessa que adorávamos)

_Give us life again_

(Devolva-nos a vida de novo)

_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

(Pois nós só querermos estar inteiros)

Lily encostou sua cabeça no peito dele. Ele era mais alto e ela sempre achou isso reconfortante. Porque a sombra dele iria cair sobre ela e a esconder do mundo. Isso costumava fazê-la se sentir segura.

Ela não se sentia mais segura, nunca mais se sentira, mas havia alguma coisa tranquilizadora em seu abraço. Se ela fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, quase poderia fingir que encontrara a segurança ali.

_Tower over me_

(Torre sobre mim)

_Tower over me_

(Torre sobre mim)

Mas ela não o fez, no entanto. Não fechou os olhos e fingiu, porque ela não conseguia viver em negação como ele, em confiança e promessas quebráveis. Ela não era mias uma criança inocente que poderia acreditar em qualquer coisa.

E ela não queria, também. Era melhor saber o que estava realmente acontecendo, o que poderia acontecer, mesmo que isso significasse viver com medo e ser incapaz de dormir. Porque isso também significava que eles dariam o seu melhor a fim de sobreviver. Isso significava que eles poderiam proteger a sua casa e que estariam preparados para defendê-la caso fossem atacados. Significava que eles seriam capazes de lutar nessa guerra e tentar o seu melhor para vencer.

Mesmo que lutar os deixasse um pouco quebrados por dentro.

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

(E eu pegarei a verdade a qualquer custo)

_'Cause we are broken_

(Porque nós estamos quebrados)

_What must we do to restore_

(O que nós devemos fazer pra restaurar)

_Our innocence_

(Nossa inocência)

_And all the promise we adored_

(E toda a promessa que adorávamos)

Ela só queria que isso acabasse. Queria estar a salvo, e relaxada, e feliz. Queria que eles estivessem completos de novo.

_Give us life again_

(Devolva-nos a vida de novo)

_'Cause we just wanna be whole_

(Pois nós só querermos estar inteiros)


End file.
